Elevated issues
by Morgenxx
Summary: What if once the Volturi left so did the Cullen's and left a certain wolf behind? This is based 19 years after the Cullen's left Forks. What happens when a six month pregnant Renesmee bumps into an old friend? Will sparks fly?(its better than my summary i promise you that)
1. A Run In At The Mall

**_Elevated Issues_**

**_This is based 19 years after breaking the technology is the same because i would be shit at inventing new ones so hope Ya'll don't mind My idea of what would have happened if Renesmee and Jacob had been split up and the Cullen's moved to England after the Volturi had left Forks. I hope you all enjoy!love you all please review_**

**_Disclaimer: I sadly only own the storyline and my own characters all things twilight belong to the author of Twilight._**

**_Chapter One:A Run in at the mall._**

"Nessa come on"Alice yelled to Renesmee as she waddled for the elevator but the doors slid closed just as Alice slid threw leaving Renesmee alone to wait for the next elevator,It wasn't easy running when you're six months pregnant.

As Renesmee shifted her bags into a different hand so she could press the button a tan hand shot out and beat her to it.

"Looked like you needed a hand"The familiar voice the hand belonged to laughed.

As Renesmee turned around she was greeted by a face she had not seen in almost 19 tall,tanned man with black hair,brown eyes and big muscles smiled down at Renesmee listened close enough she could hear the rapid beat of his heart and the ungodly heat radiating from his body.

"Jacob!"Renesmee Gasped as she rested a hand on her belly.

"Wow Ness i thought you would have forgotten me by now"Jacob smiled back at her.

"How could i ever forget you?Mom,Dad and i have pictures up of you around our home"She smiled at him.

Just then the voices of several men could be heard, all of them slurred and rowdy.

"Alright sweetheart, how about you ditch pretty boy here and we can show you a real time"A blonde man slurred with a smirk.

"How about you clear off before i call the police for harassing a pregnant lady?"Renesmee ordered.

"Now now sweetheart, don't be like that"A dirty haired grubby looking man said.

"I'm being serious clear of before i rip of your dick and feed it to you on a plate"Renesmee hissed her eyes flashing with rage.

"You wouldn't do that, you don't have the muscles honey"He muttered and before he could calculate what was happening his nose cracked and blood poured everywhere.

"Now boys lets say you all clear off and leave this lady alone"Jacob growled and all the men looked at him "Or else i punch you in the face as well"He ordered and the men started to slowly back away as the bell for the elevator dinged.

"Hey Ness, why don't we go get a coffee and I'll drop you off at wherever you live"Jacob smiled.

"Yeah yeah okay, sounds like a plan" Renesmee smiled and pulled out her phone hitting her speed dial button three.

"Renesmee, where are you?"Alice shrilled at the other end.

"Aunt Alice calm down, I was waiting for the elevator and i bumped into an old friend so were off to coffee"Renesmee reassured her with chuckle.

"Well how are you getting home?, who is this friend?"Alice asked with a sigh.

"Its Jacob Black, He offered to give me a lift home, Honestly Aunt Alice i'm fine" Renesmee laughed at Alice's questions.

"Oh okay then, Say hey to Jacob for me at i'll see you at home, And please be careful a woman in your state needs to be careful"Alice ordered and hung up.

"Sorry about her, If i don't tell her where i am she panics" Renesmee smiled at Jacob who grinned back.

"Here let me hold them bags Nessie,You're looking good"Jacob smiled he took the several bags in her hand.

"If by good you mean pregnant as hell then yeah i guess so"She smirked at him and they walked or in Renesmee's case waddled to a cafe.

"I think pregnancy suits you, you have the baby glow"Jacob smiled and pulled out a chair for her which she slowly lowered her whole body into.

"So what brings you to England Jacob?" Renesmee asked.

The Cullen's had moved to England shortly after the Volturi had left Forks, they had lived in three different placed until now where they had settled in Torquey this also meant that they had to leave Jacob back in Forks with a sick billy at the time.

"Well dad got better and i got and education and a job in teaching just a few weeks ago down here, i used the money that your family had left to buy dad a more accessible home and paid my way in university"Jacob explained.

"Wow Jake you really are doing well for yourself, Im proud of you"Renesmee smiled as a waitress approached them "I'll take a mango and pineapple smoothie and whatever my friend here wants"She smiled at the woman who went to collect their orders.

"Thanks Nessie, How have you been doing?"Jacob asked with a smile.

"I'm good, stuck repeating high school over and over again but thats how my family work"She chuckled.

"How about the baby, do you know what it is?"Jacob asked as Renesmee's hand rubbed soft circles into her belly.

"It's a girl, i bet you're wondering how it happened aren't you?"Renesmee laughed .

"Urm..well yeah actually i was"Jacob laughed flashing his white teeth at her.

"It was a stupid one night thing with a boy when i had a little to much confidence for my own good"She chuckled as the woman brought over their drinks, Renesmee smiled kindly and slipped some change into her hand "I know what the boss is like"She winked and the woman thanked her and walked away.

"Wow so is the guy still around or has he made a quick and prickish exit?"Jacob smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh he made a big dick move and ran for the hills, His whole family moved away"Renesmee smiled sadly.

"You have your parents though right?"Jacob asked with a small smile.

"Yeah oh god yeah, Alice and Rose cant wait to dress her up and torture the poor soul, Dad had a shit fit when he found out at is still trying to push me towards adoption, Mom was happy though, if she said anything then she would be considered a hypocrite, Jasper and Emmett wanted it to be a boy so badly that they still want to cry that its a girl"Renesmee laughed

"I bet Edwards face was a brilliant sight"Jacob laughed hard at the thought of Edwards face when he found out his daughter was pregnant.

"I have a picture of it as my screen saver, want me to show you?"She chuckled and pulled out her iphone clicking the lock screen button that flashed with a picture of a very angry yet gobsmacked Edward.

This made Jacob laugh harder as he looked at the image and Renesmee smiled softly at the man she had to leave behind years ago. She had missed him so badly that she felt her heart clench to just think about it, It must have been a sign of the imprinting or something like dad had told her about imprinting when the pain of loss was to great one night.

"Thats such a great photo!"He exclaimed as he handed her phone back to her with tears in his eyes.

"It's the best photo ever i think"Renesmee smiled at him.

"I cant believe it Ness, a baby thats a big deal"Jacob said as he glanced at her bump.

"I know, i look like i swallowed a watermelon half the time, i need to pee all the time and the kicks can be excruciatingly painful some nights, but other than that its a normal human pregnancy with the disadvantage of a unknown outcome, it could be human or it could be part vampire or both"Renesmee smiled as she thought of her baby that she had come to treasure with her life "And baby names are the worst things to come up with"She added with a chuckle.

"What ones have you thought about?"Jacob asked with a smile.

"Urmm Ada, Maria,Lilly,Evelyn and Evie, I just can't decide Jake"She sighed.

"I Like Evie i think its a beautiful name"Jacob commented and looked at his watch "We should probably get you home before Edward freaks out" Jacob commented with a smile.

"Yeah good point, Let me just nip to the bathroom, squirts pushing on my bladder"Renesmee commented and went to the bathroom.

As she exited the cubical she glanced at her outfit, a floor length teal dress and a crochet waistcoat with some brown sandals, her hair was pulled back loosely and her make up was still intact. With that she washed her hands and dried them before leaving the bathroom.

"Ready"Renesmee smiled and waddled back to Jacob.

Jacob stood with her bags and paid the bill even though Renesmee said she would and they headed to the parking lot, It was actually quite sunny outside today despite it being grimsby were the weather can be either extremely cold.

"Here we are, You get in and i'll put all this in the boot"Jacob smiled and unlocked the door to his BMW .

As Jacob started driving Renesmee told him where she lived and they made small talk about small things like how Bella was doing and how Billy was.

"Jake why don't you come in for a while? Esme would love to see you again and Mom misses you loads"Renesmee suggested as they pulled into the long drive upto the new Cullen home.

"Urm are you sure?"He asked as he came to a stop in front of the large house, quickly one by one all the vampires came out and smiled at Jacob.

"Come one Jake, its been 19 years they all missed even Aunt Rose"Renesmee smiled as Rose huffed

"Okay okay i'll do it for Blondie"Jacob laughed and got out walking to the other side to help Renesmee out the car and grabbed the bags from the boot.

"JACOB"Bella yelled and ran for him embracing him in a big hug.

"Hey bells, Edward"Jacob smiled at him over Bella small shoulder.

"Jacob welcome back"Esme smiled and hugged him after Bella "Can i get you anything to drink or eat?"She asked with a smile.

"Urm no thank you Esme, i'm good for food at the moment"Jacob smiled as Esme let go "Hey Alice, Jasper"He said with a smile "Sup Emmett, Alright Blondie" he added with a grin.

"And here i was thinking this house would be a dog free zone, you better be house broken"Rose exclaimed.

"Dad where is Allison?"Renesmee asked as she could not spot her bestfriend anywhere.

"Shes gone hunting honey, she said to tell you she'll be home late"Edward smiled.

"Ahh alright then, Alice where do you want these bags?"Renesmee asked as she waddled toward her Aunt.

"Here child give them to me, I'll get them all put away"Alice Smiled and ran off towards the house.

"Lets all go inside its getting chilly out here"Bella suggested as she placed her arm around Renesmee's back and they took the steps upto the house one at a time.

As Renesmee and Bella walked into the living room Renesmee went straight for the sofa and sat down with a sigh of relief.

"Jacob take a seat, i'll put the kettle on"Bella smiled as Jacob sat next to Renesmee.

That afternoon everyone came and went, talking about absent thing's like how they have been, whats been happening and the baby. Renesmee went to the toilet a total of five times that afternoon whilst Jacob was there and fell asleep twice.

Jacob left at just gone Nine after he had eaten a steak Esme cooked with Renesmee.

That night Renesmee got her school clothes ready brushed her teeth,showered and got straight into bed falling asleep nearly seconds after her head hit the pillow.

**_Well guys what did you think? let me knowwww, love yall loads xxx_**


	2. Awkward Monday

**_Elevated Issues_**

**_Hey guys me again, heres the newest chapter of my Renesmee and Jacob you all enjoy it as much as i enjoy writing it,Please review xxxx_**

**_Chapter Two: Awkward Monday's  
Renesmee's Pov:_**

"Nessie, hurry up or else we will be late again"I heard Mom yell from down the stairs in her bell like voice.

"Give me a second woman, I had to pee again. I have a god damn baby sitting on my bladder all the time"I muttered knowing full well she could hear me from her seat on the sofa.

"I forget my 19 year old daughter is pregnant, I'm sorry my bad"She said sarcastically as i walked into the living room and took my flask mug full of warm animal blood out of her hand.

"Lets get going, Where is Ali?"I asked as i picked up my teal coloured school bag and straightened my grey dress over my babybump, It was what the school had allowed me to wear instead of school uniform, the dress was kind of like a pinafore but it had long sleeves and reached my knee's and had a belt in the school colour just above my bump. I also wore black tights and some flat dolly hair had been fishtailed and loosened and my make up was subtle with liquid eyeliner on my eyes and mascara and some lipgloss on my flawless skin.

"She went with with Rosalie, Your dad went with Jasper and Emmett, I said i'd bring you with me"Mom smiled as we walked towards the garage i hugged Esme and Carlisle and we got into Moms black Volvo.

On the ride into school we listened to the radio, Music these days had gotten boring, it was all techno music that you would play to a strip was all made by computers now instead of actual instruments.

I soon got bored of the radio and put a cd mix in that Dad had made for Mom when i was younger, It was all the songs he had wrote for my Mom and me recorded and bunged onto a cd and if i'm honest myself and the baby adored it to pieces.

"Nessie were here honey, You feeling okay?" Mom asked as she pulled into our parking space next to Rosalie's black convertible.

"Yeah Mom, You know i don't get affected by morning sickness or any other sickness, I just need to pee all the time and after a certain amount of time on my feet they hurt like crazy"I smiled at her and got out the car and into every students waiting eyes.

It's safe to say that i was the talk of the school for the past six months, not one person bullied me about being Pregnant but i kind of think thats down to my uncles being so scary. Some people would ask me how it was going and others would just glare at me. My friends were supportive though, all of them adored this baby and would often have their hands waiting for a kick to be felt.

"Nessie finally you made it, i was scared you was ditching me in all our lessons"Allison smiled at me and hugged me.

Allison was a Vampire we had welcomed into our family since our move from Forks, when we first met her all the family was out hunting and we had collided head on in a fight for an elk that she shoulder length black bob was curly and her make up was heavy and dark, i guess you could call her a goth chic. She was also my closest friend and one of the people i trusted the most except my family of course.

"No no no, the baby was pushing on my bladder and i needed to pee"I smiled at her as we pulled away.

"Well we better get started for lesson, don't want to get you caught in the crazy hallways"Allison smiled and carted me off towards the entrance to our school, Emerson high.

It was a big private school that cost lots of money to put 8 'children' in for a year but with the amount of money my family had grandpa insisted that it really didn't matter to them.

As Allison helped me up the steps and held the door open for me we started towards our form room where i knocked on the door and stepped in to see a familiar face turn around.

"Renesmee?"Jacob asked with a smile.

"Hi Jacob, you never actually told me you got a job here you asshat" I laughed and looked at Allison "Oh Allison this is Jacob Black an old friend from forks, Jake this is Allison my bestfriend"I smiled, I placed my arm on Jacobs shoulder like i was greeting him but really i was using my power to ask if there was any camera's in here.

"I never really though that much of where i worked Ness, Hey Allison nice to meet you"Jacob smiled at her and adjusted his tie that had been done wrong whilst shaking his head at my question.

"You botched your tie up pretty bad there dude, Why do you smell like wet dog?"Allison asked and i burst into laughter.

"Here let me do it for you"I offered and stood in front of him and started to redo his tie.

"I'm a werewolf, to vampire's i smell like wet dog, to Renesmee i smell just like a human, right ness" He asked as i lifted his collar.

"Yup, you smell just like you did when i was little Jake"I smile at him and tighten his tie upto his neck and pull his collar down before stepping away.

"Woah you two knew each other when you was a baby?"Allison asked.

"No, i was a baby Ali, he was around 17 or 18 when i was born"I smiled and went to sit down in my form seat.

"I was 17 Nessie, And it looks like i'm your new form and english teacher"He laughed as Allison came and sat with me and threw her feet up on the table.

"So you're like 30 right now dude?"Allison asked.

"Yeah i'm 30 but for work purposes I'm 23 okay?"He said as the bell went "And please please please don't give me any stick Allison"He said and i chuckled.

"Thats one thing she doesn't garentee, So do we call you Mr Black?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes i'm Mr Black" He smiled back and went to the door opening it and letting the rest of form in.

I got a few hello's that i returned and i just sat and chattered to Allison.

"He's cute Nessie"She muttered with a sultry smile.

"He also has amazing hearing"I smirked at her and we decided to listen to what the class thought of their new form teacher.

'He's fucking gorgeous and american,do you think he likes high school girls?' one of the blonde bimbo's at the back muttered to her partner.

'Oh i hope he does, i'd jump on that american band wagon any day, that or any of Renesmee's brothers hell maybe even her sisters' her friend replied and Allison and I laughed.

"Alright guys, Settle down"Jacob ordered and everyone stopped mid convocation "I'm Mr Black your new form and English teacher, some of you may be wondering where Mr Henrys is, Well he got taken ill last week and will not be well enough to return back to the school environment" He said and looked around.

I rested my hand over my bump and checked my bag for my toilet pass incase i needed it throughout the day, That way i don't have to ask teachers i can just leave the classroom.

"I'm going to take the Register then you can all go back to your little chats"He said and started calling out names.

Just then i heard my phone vibrate in my bag and pulled it out to glance at my screen, It was a message from Allison.

'**Dude he is hot when he is bossy-A'**

'**_Are you texting because you know he can hear you when you talk?-R'_**

**'Don't you know it, What's going on between you two? if you have known each other since you was a baby and you're obviously still close by the way he let you do his tie!;)-A'**

"Renesmee Cullen"Jacob called my name for the register.

"Yeah,here"I replied and went back to texting.

'**_Nothing is happening Ali, I haven't seen him in 19 years except skype when i was younger but thats it after i hit five for some reason we just stopped talking, It's probably got something to do with the werewolf imprinting, you know the one Emmett told you about?-R'_**

"Allison Copperson"Jacob called and Allison said a quick 'Yep' before he carried on with the list.

'**You two would be super shit cute,Doesn't imprinting mean that you two are destined to be together? or be whatever you want until you want more? A lot more;)-A'**

**_'Ali i am not about to discuss this with you, I'm having a baby to another man, i really don't need to think about anything like that just now-R'_**

'**Suit yourself, let me know when you've dislodged that stick from your ass and are ready to talk about Mr Black phwarr;)-A'**

"Sicko" I muttered to her "Lets have some fun with your power" I said with a smirk and put her hand on my belly so it looked like she was feeling for a kick and my hand was on top so i could show her what i was thinking, which was that we should get the Bimbo to yell out how she was a slut and wanted God to cleanse her soul and her mouth.

Allison had the amazing power of mind control, all she had to do was plant an idea and the person she was using her power on would do what the idea suggested all whilst thinking it was there own idea and as if by magic the bimbo called Stacey stood up looked around and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"People People i have an announcement, I am a ...Slut! The most worst one ever and i want the almighty god to cleanse my soul with his forgiveness and my mouth because thats one of the most unholy palaces of all"And with that she sat down with her hand over mouth turning beetroot red whilst the whole class burst into laughter.

Just as the bell went Stacey ran out of class and most of the others left except the english pupils which were Allison,Zak and myself, My phone buzzed again as the class room started to fill with people.

'**Nessie was that you?-J'** the text read.

**_'Maybe i planted the idea into Ali's head, maybe i didn't;)-R'_**

'**Funny, not nice but funny, anyway off your phone in class or else I'll tell the teacher ohh wait thats mee;D-J'**

At that i just chuckled and put my phone back into my bag.

The rest of the lesson went by in a blur, i had to pee twice in this lesson and then the day carried on, When lunch came Allison and Myself walked or waddled towards the cafeteria and went to sit with my family.

"Mom, i'm off to get something to eat, the baby is kicking really hard and i'm hungry" I muttered under my breath and grabbed my purse from my bag and waddled towards the lunch line.

"You want me to hold your tray or would you like to just go home?" Mom asked as she followed me to the cue.

"I don't want to have to go home everytime the baby gives me trouble, i just i'm having trouble trying to keep my emotions in check because of hormones and i just want to give birth already" I sighed as i grabbed a tray and she grabbed one as well.

"Renesmee would you like to sit at a separate table and we can talk about whats wrong?"Mom asked as she rubbed my back and i picked up some fries and a slice of pizza with a bottle of water and paid the woman.

"Yeah please Bella"I said wishing i could call her Mommy.

"Alright go get your stuff, i have a free period next and you can take your pregnancy hour that the school allows you to get some sleep or catch up on work and we will go somewhere, Just you and me" She smiled and i walked towards the table to grab my bag.

"Daddy, Mommy and I are off somewhere on our free period just me and her, I love you and i'll see you when i get back" I smile softly and give him a hug which he returned.

"Come on then Nessie honey, Out the front we go"She smiled and packed her food into her bag, I left my slice of pizza but took the chips and water and followed Mom out to the reception.

"Ladies, where are we going?" The old grouchy receptionist asked.

"I have a free period next period so i'm off to get some real food, And my boyfriends sister is taking her pregnancy period next lesson so she is also coming along"Mom said with a sickly sweet smile and the woman just waved us off.

As we got in the car and buckled up Mom pulled out and sped off towards the beach.

"Mommy why are we going to the beach?"I asked as i ate my fries.

"I used to always go to the beach when i was upset or worried, Stop eating that cardboard and i'll but you some real chips at the beach"Mom smiled and took the chips to throw out the window.

It took us ten minutes to get to the beach and when we did mom went to the best fish and chip shop on the beach and bought a tray of chips and a sausage before pulling me towards the edge of the pier where we sat at the edge looking out over the sea with our feet dangling over 20 meters above the deep water below and i ate my chips.

"Whats troubling you then Nessie baby?"She asked as she smiled at me softly.

"I'm terrified about the baby Mommy, What if something goes wrong during labour? what if the baby is like me and rips me apart from the inside out?what if everything goes fine and it hates me in later life?"I start saying and then cant stop.

"Hey hey hey, Nessie this baby will be perfect, you know why i know that?" She asks and i shake my head "Because she is yours darling, she could not have a better Mommy in the whole world who would do anything for a child that has not even been born yet"Mom smiled and tucked my hear behind my ear.

"But i don't have a clue what i'm doing, i don't know what to call her or how to change a diaper, she's going to hate me if i fuck up her childhood"I say tears now streaming down my face.

"Renesmee you are a strong woman, hell you're stronger than anyone i know!, you think i knew what i was doing when i had you? you are the best thing that ever happened to me and the most treasured person in the world i have" Mom admitted with a smile.

"But you where stronger than i could ever be, you carried a vampire human hybrid that almost killed you and still managed to hold on for as long as you did, I don't think i can do this, Maybe i should just do what Daddy suggested and get her adopted"I sigh and moms face contorts.

"Renesmee, you can do this honey, you have everyone who cares about you here to support you, do not give up so easily, this baby is so lucky to have you and all her family. I believe in you and even tho Edward wants adoption he also agrees that you can do this honey, you have all of us to help you and Esme is determined to babysit whilst you work or stay in school or whatever you want to do"Mom smiled and kissed my forehead.

"You really believe in me that much Mommy?" I asked with a tearful smile.

"1000%, Know what baby names were you thinking about?" She smiled and pinched a chip she wasn't going to enjoy but ate anyway.

"I was thinking about Ada,Maria,Lilly,Evelyn or Evie i just can't decide, Jake Said he liked Eve but i don't know"i sigh "I'm open for suggestions Mom" I smile.

"I like Mya"Mom smiled at me and placed her hand on my tummy.

"Thats cute, how about Willa or Neve?"I say with a smile.

"Maybe Nevie? It like a mixture of your nickname's first letter and your favourite name Evie" Mom suggested and i smiled as the baby kicked rapidly at the name.

"You know Mom, i think she likes Nevie"I laugh as the baby keeps on kicking and i get the feeling of butterflies in my belly "I need to tell Daddy, do you think he will be happy?"I ask with a little hope that he will.

"Nessie i'm gonna tell you something that your father told me months ago and you need to promise me you will keep it a secret"Mom said with a small smile and i started nodding "Your father didn't want you to go for adoption anyway, he was just reminding you that your options are open honey, he thinks you will make an amazing Mom and stands by your decisions"Mom said causing me to grin so wide my face hurt.

"So can i tell him then?" I ask with a smile.

"Course you can, go for it honey"She smiled back and i pulled out my phone and hit speed dial button 1.

It rang twice before Daddy answered with a hello.

"Daddy i have some good news"I laugh as Mom smiles.

"And what is that my darling?"Dad replied, i could hear the smile in his voice.

"I decided on a baby name"I yell with a laugh, Moms chat had cheered me up loads.

"And what have you decided on?"Daddy asked with a chuckle.

"Well Mom and I were listing names and she said Nevie as in Evie my favourite name and the first Initial or my nickname." I smile and can hear him chuckle down the line "Daddy don't tell me you hate it" I say with a slight sigh.

"No,No i love it Renesmee, its perfect and Unique just like you and your baby"He replied with a shit eating grin on the other side of the phone.

"Yay,As soon as the baby heard the name it started kicking like crazy and i think she likes it because whenever i say the name she starts to kick me"I smile as Mom takes another chip.

"She definatly loves it then, Tell your mother she has impeccable name taste and that Jacobs coming over for tea again"He says and i see Mom nod and smile in response "Are you two coming back?" Daddy asks and i can see Mom shake her head.

"She says no Daddy, i don't think we are coming back, Please don't tell the others about the name, i want to surprise them" I reply.

"Okay honey, I'll see you when i get home, Have fun"Daddy replies and hangs up.

...

Once we had arrived home i went upstairs as fast as my body would let me to get changed out of my school clothes and into a black body contour dress that made my bump stands out and an oversized flannel shirt that was comfy. At home i wasnt afraid to show off my bump because people don't judge me, I took my tights off and slipped some socks and my all black converse on my feet with the laces undone because i couldn't bend down that far to tie them.

"Mommy?"I yelled and waited but no reply "Grandma?"I yell again and still no reply "Hello anyone at home?"I yell.

"Nessie honey whats wrong?"I heard grandpa ask from outside the door.

"I cant reach my laces to tie them, so i yelled Mom and Grandma but no one replied"I said "You can come in Grandpa"I added with a chuckle.

Grandpa came in and knelt down by my laces and started to tie them up.

"Your mother and Esme left whilst you where getting changed, they said bye but you must not have heard them"He smiled up at me and moved onto the other shoe.

"Ahh right, thank you for doing this Grandpa" i smile at him "Hey you're a doctor, what does it mean when a baby kicks rapidly at something you suggest?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well Nessie, if they kick really quickly it means that they either like something very much, if the kick slowly it means that they don't like something"He replied with a small smile "What makes you ask?" He added as he stood up and i stood up with him.

"No reason Grandpa"I smile and hug him softy which he returns "I love you Grandpa" I say softly and the baby started kicking quickly again.

"I love you too Renesmee"He replied and let me go "I'll be in my study if you need me honey" he smiled and ran of at his super fast pace which i could no longer maintain for more that 10 minutes anymore.

I made my way downstairs towards the kitchen and poured myself a glass of orange juice and put a cup of animal blood in the microwave since Grandpa had banned me from hunting because of the risks the animals provide.

I took both the mug and glass into the living room and turned the Tv on and flicked through the channels and settles on The big band theory.

Slowly one by one all my family started to return, Jasper,Emmett and Allison where first in Emmett's jeep,Then Aunt alice and Rosalie about two hours later after a long shopping trip and after another hour Mom,Esme and Dad returned with Jacob who had changed from his suit into some Tan pants and a black t-shirt and his leather jacket.

"Hey Nessie"Jake smiled as i stood up from the sofa and waddled to hug him which he returned.

"Mom, Dad where have you been?"I asked as i hugged Daddy.

"I took some clothes to jakes to get changed and we meet Esme and Bella at the supermarket where they where shopping for food and stuff"Daddy replied with a smile.

"Whats for tea?"I asked with a smile.

"Chinese take away honey, its about the only thing we can all eat because it tastes like BBQ dirt"Dad answered with a smile.

Ever since we had moved to england dad and the rest of the vampires had taken a liking to the way a takeaway make their BBQ ribs and its the only time we all at the table like a family.

"But where off out to eat Nessie"Mom said and horror washed over my body, i don't like to leave the house unless it's for the baby, doctors or school.

"You will be able to to this Renesmee, i'll sit with you if you want"Jake smiled and took my hand in his gently.

"At least let me get changed into something baggier?" I asked Mom.

"Nope Nessie come on lets go, get in the car" Edward ordered and Everyone went to get into their selected cars "You can tell everyone your news when we get there"He smiled at me and pushed me towards Jacobs car.

"I said i'd take you there and back, You look pretty in tight clothes they show off your bump"He smiled.

"Thats the problem Jacob, i don't like people to see I'm pregnant they look at me funny" I sighed as buckled myself in.

"You shouldn't care what they think, Be more worried about what people are going to think if someone from school see's you get out my car"He chuckled causing me to smile.

"They would be so jealous" i laughed.

"So Edward told me you know that you're my imprint" He said with a sly smile.

"Urm yeah he did, i know about it all. you have to understand i needed to know why i was hurting so badly" I defended.

"Hey i'm not angry or mad at him, he did the right thing, i just need you to know that when we stopped talking i thought it would help the process of giving you up be easier but i was completely wrong, it never helped at all it just hurt even more and i'm completely sorry for that Nessie" He said sounding sullen.

"It's not something you need to apologise for Jake, i'll always forgive you for doing what you thought was right, not that i appreciated it but you made that choice and you realised you regretted it" I smiled.

"I just want you to know i'll always be here for you from now on and i'll never let anyone hurt you and the baby"He smiled "After all you are my imprint" he added and we both chuckled.

**_There we go guys this fanfic has no drama but babytalk and relationshipss love y'all loads please Rand R xxxxxxxxx_**


End file.
